


This Week On Buzzfeed Unsloved!

by Dark_Its_Skiieee



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Its_Skiieee/pseuds/Dark_Its_Skiieee
Summary: That one post about Peter Quill being featured on Buzzfeed with some background ThunderLord





	This Week On Buzzfeed Unsloved!

~~~~~

The video loads, shown is a dusty library with two boys sitting behind a desk covered in files and books. The shorter man speaks first, “This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved: True Crime, We will look at the mysterious disappearance of a Missouri boy in 1988” 

At this statement, the taller boy perked up feeling the need to add “Missouri? More like misery for this kid!” 

Names appear on the screen under the two men, Ryan wheezes before continuing.

“Peter Jason Quill was 8 years old at the time of his disappearance and has yet to resurface. The day he disappeared his single mother, Meredith Quill, died of terminal brain cancer.”

Shane now spoke up again, “Kid had a rough day” yet again we hear wheezing from Ryan. 

“yeah you could definitely say that. Let's get into the details of the day now.” He flips open a file and starts reading it out.

“According to the police report, filed by Peter’s grandfather, it’s was a regular day for them, they planned to visit Meredith and then go to the dinner across the street. The plans changed when they were informed that Meredith had hours left. They two boys set bedside with her till she was gone. Before she went she gave young Quill a gift to be opened after she passed, says Granddad Quill.” 

“Did you seriously just say that?” Shane sasses Ryan.

“His name isn’t in the report” [Wheeze]

“Okay, continue, Grandpa”

[Wheeze] “Here’s where we see some action in this case. After his mother passed, as any child would do, Peter started, and I quote Granddad Quill on this [Wheeze], ‘He started screaming and crying so we had to take him out of the room’. After removing young Quill from the room, Granddad Quill went back to the room so he did not see Peter run out of the hospital with his tape player, headphones and gift from his mom. The last person to see Peter was a nurse returning from her smoke break.” Shane glances up at Ryan, a smirk plays on his face.

“Okay, Ryan, I think we can all guess what happened.” He pauses but before he could continue Ryan speaks again.

“Let’s not jump to conclusions. Let’s get into the theories!”

“Alright, alright” Shane lets Ryan go through the three theories.

“One theory has to do with Granddad Quill’s shady past, [Wheeze] Gregg Henry Quill-” Shane stops him mid sentence. 

“You lied! You knew his name but still called him Granddad! You little minx!” 

“[Wheeze] Yeah, I did [Wheeze] anyway, Gregg Henry Quill had some ties to the mob. He owned and bartender his own bar called The Milano, the big mob leaders of the area were known to frequently go there and make deals. Gregg, being low on money while paying his daughter’s bills, made a deal but didn’t pay it back in time”

Shane stops him, “Makes sense! Case closed. Before for you say it, no, it’s not anything but a kidnapping. Nothing more.”

“Shane, please let me do my part.” Shane shakes his head and agrees, Ryan continued. “Another theory is definitely more supernatural.”

“Don’t say it.” Shane mumbled next to him.

“Alien abduction.”

“You said it.”

[Wheeze] “The nurse that had last seen Peter said when she looked back out said there was a flash of a bright white light-”

“Oh No! A white light! Obviously aliens! Definitely not a passing car.”

“Stop interrupting me, Shane… the nurse said it was too bright to be a car.”

“Yes, but aliens are illogical in this case.”

“Fine, it wasn't aliens”

~~~~~

Peter slammed on the keyboard till the window disappeared. “Bullshit! Bull Shiiiit! Stupid mother-”

“Honey! Calm down! Some people still don't believe in aliens, they probably think I'm a fraud.” Thor smiled down at his husband rubbing his arm to calm him. 

“But it was aliens! It was Yondu! That blue bastard!”

“I know, love, I know.” Thor kissed his forehead. They two relaxed into the couch and continued to watch the video Peter Parker sent them, Quill occasionally yelling at the screen and the two boys behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at the writing mdkxhsjjx RIP you for having read this


End file.
